Konoha Menyambut Ramadhan
by Tandrato
Summary: Cerita ini di buat khusus untuk Bulan Ramadhan./ Cerita ini menceritakan kisah Boruto Dan Sarada di hari pertama puasa. Hanya cerita kehidupan biasa antara 2 keluarga namun terkenal di Konoha./ Warning: typo, geje, OOC, Islamic Content./ Perhatian: Karakter Utama BoruSara, NaruHina, SasuSaku./ SELAMAT MEMBACA /Status Tamat
1. Chapter 1 : Sahur Keluarga Uzumaki

**Konoha Menyambut Ramadhan**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family & Drama **

**Chapter 1 : Sahur Keluarga Uzumaki**

 **Pair : BoruSaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Warning : Typo, Geje, EYD Kurang tepat, Islamic Content, Dll**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Bulan Ramadhan di Kota Konoha Sama seperti Bulan Ramadhan Di kota lainnya. Walau Mayoritas masyarakat Muslim di Kota Konoha Cukup sedikit. Perbandingan Masyarakat non-Muslim dan Muslim adalah 7 : 3.

Walau perbedaan yg begitu jauh, Masyarakat Non-Muslim mampu menghargai para masyarakat Muslim yg sedang Berpuasa.

Masjid di Kota itu hanya satu dan merupakan Masjid terbesar di negara api. Dan setiap Malam di bulan Ramadhan, pasti masjid itu penuh sesak. Bukan penuh karena penduduk dari kota itu sendiri. Melainkan penduduk dari desa terdekat yg memilih Melaksanakan Ibadah Di masjid itu.

Pada Bulan bulan ini, Penjagaan di sekitar Kota di perketat. Para Anbu Non-muslim siap menjaga agar Ibadah shalat Tarawih yg di lakukan setiap Malam selama Bulan Ramadhan dapat berjalan lancar dan aman.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Saat Sahur. Di kediaman Sang Hokage Ke tujuh, Hinata sedang memasak Makanan untuk Sahur keluarganya. Suara Tumisan dan Aromanya menghiasi dapur keluarga itu. Namun, Belum ada sosok lain di dapur kecuali Hinata. Ini merupakan Sahur pertama Di tahun ini bagi Keluarga Naruto, tepatnya hari Pertama Puasa.

Dan di saat Hinata telah selesai membuat Makanan untuk Sahur, Di saat itulah Naruto muncul. Ia membawa sebuah gulungan lalu berjalan menuju meja dan Duduk kemudian kembali membaca isi Gulungan.

Hinata kembali menaruh Sayur yg baru saja ia tumis Ke meja. "Naruto, bisa kau tinggalkan Tugasmu dulu. Kita harus Sahur. Aku takut keburu Imsak." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut. "ya." Ucap Naruto singkat tetapi kembali membaca gulungan itu.

Hinata cukup kesal. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala sang Suami agar selalu menuruti perintah kecilnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menodai Bulan Suci ini. Ia pun mengambil Spatula yg biasa ia pakai masak. Spatula itu ia pukulkan ke meja dengan tujuan mengertak dan mengagetkan Boruto.

Naruto pun kaget. "hinata, kau buat aku kaget saja" ucap Boruto memegang dadanya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan mengembalikan Gulungan itu ke ruang kerjanya. "Naruto, sekalian bangunkan Himawari Dan Boruto" teriak Hinata dari dapur.

Jika di bulan yg lain, Boruto yg selalu membangunkan Naruto. Tetapi, di bulan ini akan menjadi kebalikan. Boruto yg akan dibangunkan Naruto. Dan semua ayah pasti tahu jika membangunkan Putra mereka untuk Sahur itu Susah-susah Gampang.

Naruto memilih membangunkan Boruto agar ia Boruto yg membangunkan adiknya. Di bukalah Pintu kamar dan menampakan Boruto yg sedang tidur terlentang. Kepalanya ia tutupi dengan bantal sementara badannya ia tindis dengan Gulung dan kakinya di buka lebar-lebar. Inilah gaya tidur Boruto jika Ia habis melakukan Latihan yg melelahkan.

"Boruto, Bangun Sahur. Boruto, Boruto ayo bangun Sahur sudah mau imsak" ucap Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyang tubuh Boruto. "Nanti, lima menit lagi" ucap Boruto masih menutup mata dan mengubah Posisi tidurnya.

"tidak ada lima menit. Ayo bangun dan Sahur. Ayah ada tugas yg harus di selesaikan" ucap Naruto kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Boruto. "10 menit lagi." Ucap Boruto masih menutup mata. "loh, kok makin bertambah lama. Bangun Boruto, Di larang Bernegosiasi" ucap Naruto.

"15 menit lagi. Aku masih mengantuk" ucap Boruto Masih menutup Mata. "BORUTO, Bangun. Ayo sahur. Sudah mau Imsak" Teriak Naruto dengan Nada marah. "20 menit lagi. Deal Or No Deal" Ucap Boruto dengan nada menantang.

"NO DEAL" teriak Naruto lalu mencubit Pipi Boruto. Boruto merasa tak senang sehingga ia langsung terbangun dan menendang Sang ayah. Namun, Refleks Naruto yg sangat baik membuatnya mampu menangkis serangan Boruto hanya dengan 1 tangan.

Naruto langsung memegang Kaki Boruto lalu menariknya hingga membuat Boruto terjatuh dari kasur. "awww, Ayah tega sekali" ucap Boruto sambill memegangi kepalanya yg membentur lantai. "ayah minta maaf. Sekarang kau ikut ayah untuk membangunkan adikmu" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi menuju kamar himawari yg letaknya tak jauh dari Kamar Boruto. Boruto menyusul dari belakang dengan malas.

Setibanya di kamar Himawari, Naruto tak menemukan Sosok Putrinya di kamar. "lihatlah Boruto, apa kau tidak bisa mencontoh adikmu. Dia belum di bangunkan tapi ia sudah bangun dengan sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"tapi aku kan habis melakukan Latihan Berat kemarin. Wajar saja, Tubuhku masih lelah." ucap Boruto membela dirinya. "sudahlah. Ayo kita Sahur. Imsak tinggal 1 jam lagi." ucap Naruto. Boruto pun mengikuti Ayahnya menuju dapur.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Setibanya di dapur, Naruto kaget. Himawari berada di meja makan. Namun ia kembali tertidur di meja. "kenapa Himawari tidur lagi?" tanya Naruto. "tadi dia bilang hanya mau tidur-tiduran saja. Ternyata ketiduran. Sepertinya Himawari tidak usah ikut puasa dulu. Sepertinya Badannya masih lemas akibat sakit kemarin." Ucap Hinata.

"ya terserah saja. Tapi paling tidak ia ikut makan agar tidak makan nanti pagi." Ucap Naruto. "ya, nanti aku bangunkan. Kalian berdua makan dulu. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan" ucap Hinata.

Boruto duduk di kursi dan bersiap makan. Namun, Ia masih nampak kesal. "Ayah, aku malas puasa hari ini, Badanku juga lemas" Rintih Boruto. "tidak ada, kau harus puasa. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"kau kan sudah Genin, kalau tidak puasa , apa kau tidak malu sama teman yg lain." Tambah Naruto. "ya, lagi pula tahun kemarin Puasamu bolong-bolong. Dan karena sekarang kau sudah genin, Ibu harap kau puasa penuh selama sebulan" ucap Hinata.

Boruto mengerucutkan Bibirnya, "menyebalkan." Batin Boruto.

"oh, tahun ini kalau Kau bisa berpuasa selama 1 bulan penuh dan tidak bolong-bolong, Ayah akan memberikanmu sebuah Hadiah istimewa" ucap Naruto. Mata Boruto yg awalnya masih sedikit mengantuk pun berubah menjadi mata yang sangat bersemangat.

Himawari yg sedang tertidur pun perlahan bangun akibat suara percakapan yg terjadi di dekatnya.

"hadiah apa ayah, apa sebuah Senjata, Konsole Game terbaru, atau Jurus Mematikan" ucap Boruto sangat bersemangat. Karena sangat bersemangat, tanpa sadar Boruto menaikan Salah satu kakinya di meja dan kaki lainnya menginjak kursi.

Hinata memberi Kode agar Boruto kembali duduk. "hadiah ini merupakan Senjata yg berwujud Jurus. Ayah akan mengajarimu Jurus Rassengan." ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba semangat Boruto mengendur. "kalau Rassengan, aku bisa minta Konohamaru Sensei untuk mengajarkannya. Kalau mengharap ayah yg akan mengajarkannya sepertinya akan Mustahil." ucap Boruto.

"ayah akan mengajarimu saat ayah punya waktu luang. Dan bukannya lebih enak belajar Jutsu dari Ahlinya." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Naruto, Boruto, cepat makan. Sudah mau Imsak." Ucap Hinata. Naruto maupun Boruto pada akhirnya Menyantap Makanan Sahur mereka menyusul Himawari yg telah makan deluan.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **End Of Chapter 1**

===[][][]===[][][]===

Hai, para Reader yg telah selesai membaca Fanfic ini.

Cerita ini ku buat Khusus untuk bulan Suci ini. Hitung-hitung nunggu saat berbuka. Beberapa Adegan ku ambil dari kehidupanku danTeman-temanku selama Bulan puasa ini.

Jika ada banyak kesalahan, Mohon di maafkan.

Sampai bertemu Di Chapter berikutnya.

Mohon di Review Minimal 5 agar saya melanjutkan Merilis Chapter 3 dan 4. Ini di karenakan, saat saya mempublish chapter 1 ini, saya juga akan merilis chapter 2 di hari yang sama.

 **Chapter 2 berbicara mengenai Keluarga Uchiha.**

5 Review bagi saya sangatlah berharga. Review Bagaikan Uang untuk gw tetap melanjutkan Proyek ini.

Note : Kemungkinan Sekali update akan langsung 2 Chapter atau lebih. Mohon di perhatikan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sahur Keluarga Uchiha

**Konoha Menyambut Ramadhan**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family & Drama **

**Chapter 2 : Sahur Keluarga Uchiha**

 **Pair : BoruSaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Warning : OOC banget, Typo, Geje, EYD Kurang tepat, Islamic Content, Dll**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di Kediaman Uchiha Yg tampak begitu Mewah, indah, dan bersih, Sakura sedang memasak Sesuatu untuk Sahur keluarganya. Tepatnya untuk dia dan Sarada. Sang suami belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan pulang.

Uchiha Sasuke Semenjak 2 minggu yg lalu meninggalkan Konoha. Kepergiannya ini langsung dari dirinya sendiri dan bukannya Misi dari Sang Hokage. Ia ingin mendalami untuk mencari tahu sebuah Kuil yg sangat misteri yg belakangan ini selalu mengusik Pikirannya.

Jam dinding Menunjukan Pukul 03.00, Sakura masih Nampak asik membalik-balik sesuatu yg ia goreng sambil bersenandung Ria. Pukul 03.20, Sakura terlihat sedang menyiapkan segala keperluan makan di meja. Pukul 03,30, Semua makanan telah di siapkan sakura di meja. Kini ia hanya perlu membangunkan Putrinya yg kemungkinan Marah.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Di kamarnya, Sarada telah bangun bahkan sebelum ibunya bangun. Ia sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela, lalu ganti menatap pintu berharap Sang ayah menempati janjinya dan menemuinya di kamarnya. "Papa, kenapa kau tidak menempati Janjimu. Kau bilang di hari pertama puasa tahun ini akan pulang. Kenapa papa." Batin Sarada bersedih.

Setiap Hari pertama dan beberapa hari setelah puasa pertama, Sasuke memang tidak pernah berada di Konoha. Ada saja alasan baginya untuk Pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tahun lalu ia pergi sebulan sebelum puasa. Dan pulang di saat pertengahan Bulan Puasa.

Bahkan Beberapa tahun yg lalu, Sasuke pernah Pergi dari konoha untuk sebuah Misi. Ia pergi seminggu sebelum puasa dan pulang seminggu setelah lebaran hari ketiga.

Tahun ini Sasuke berjanji akan selalu berada di desa sampai melewati Puasa Hari Pertama atau jika perlu melewati Lebaran. Tapi rencana berubah. Sebuah mimpi yg ia yakini berasal dari Rinnegan Miliknya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk meneliti dan mempelajari lebih dalam mengenai Kuil peninggalan Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Setelah sekian lama bersedih dan merenungi Janji Ayahnya yg tidak di tepati, Sarada meneteskan Air matanya. "harusnya aku tahan papa agar tidak pergi. Kenapa aku mendengarkan janji papa yg ternyata dapat ia tepati." ucap Sarada dengan suara sangat pelan. Namun tidak terlalu pelan karena Ibunya dari luar kamar dapat mendengarkan Suara Putri semata Wayangnya itu.

Sakura menunjukan Ekspresi sedih ketika mendengar Putrinya bersedih. "Sarada, kau harus bisa maafkan ayahmu. Dia sedang berusaha menjaga keselamatan Dunia." Batin Sakura. Sakura pun membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan memasukinya.

Sarada menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Namun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "anak mama kok menangis, ayo kita sahur" ucap Sakura. "hiks, ibu, apa ayah, hiks.., belum pulang?" tanya Sarada. "nanti ayahmu pulang, tapi sepertinya tidak pagi ini. Ayo kita makan. sudah mau imsak" ucap Sakura.

Sakura lalu menghapus air mata Sarada yang masih tertinggal lalu mengiringnya menuju dapur. "jangan sedih Sarada, ibu sudah membuat masakan istimewa untukmu" ucap Sakura.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Sarada bersama Sakura menikmati makanan Sahur yang di buatkan oleh Sakura. Tanpa kehadiran Sasuke yang pernah mengucapkan janji, sahur bagi Sarada tahun ini tidak sangat menyiksa perasaannya.

"Sarada, ayo makannya di percepat. Sedikit lagi mau imsak" ucap Sakura. Sarada pun mengikuti Perintah ibunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura telah selesai menyantap makanannya. Dan Sarada pun menyusul.

"Makanan ini masih terlalu banyak. Mubazir jika harus di buang. Kira-kira tetangga di sebelah mau tidak ya" ucap Sakura. "tetangga yang di sebelah kan puasa bu" ucap Sarada. "oh iya, ibu lupa. Mereka kan Mualaf" ucap Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura menyimpan semua makanan ke lemari. Sarada turut membantu sang ibu dengan membersihkan meja dan membawa piring kotor ke pencucian.

"Sarada, jangan lupa sikat gigi, habis itu minum lagi" ucap Sakura. "baik" ucap Sarada.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan minum air, Sarada berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk membaringkan badan menunggu Azan Subuh.

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

Pintu kediaman rumah Uchiha di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Siapa ya, biasanya kalau jam begini ada yang bertamu biasanya Teman mama di rumah sakit. Atau Hokage ketujuh atau Utusan Hokage ketujuh yang ingin memberi berita" batin Sarada.

Sarada pun membuka pintu.

"Sensei, ada apa ya, subuh-subuh seperti ini bertamu. Apa ada berita dari Hokage untuk ibu?" ucap Sarada saat membukakan pintu yang ternyata di luar adalah Konohamaru. "ya, Hokage ke tujuh menyuruh ibumu untuk menuju Gedung Hokage nanti" ucap Konohamaru.

Di saat yang sama, Sakura pun mendatangi mereka. "ke Gedung Hokage? apa Naruto sudah berada di sana?" tanya Sakura. "sudah, setelah selesai sahur, Hokage ketujuh langsung pergi ke kantor hokage" ucap Konohamaru.

"bilang pada Naruto, jika aku sudah selesai membersihkan dapur aku akan ke sana" ucap Sakura. "tidak perlu terburu-buru, Hokage ketujuh bilang nanti bukan sekarang" ucap Konohamaru. "oh, begitu, baiklah." ucap Sakura. Konohamaru membalikan badannya bersiap pergi.

Baru akan melangkahkan kaki, Konohamaru berbalik lagi. "Sarada, hari ini tidak ada latihan. Tapi kalian harus kumpul di tempat biasa. Beri tahu Boruto dan Mitsuki" ucap Konohamaru. "baik, sensei" ucap Sarada.

===[][][]===[][][]=== 

Imsak tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Sarada membatalkan niatnya untuk berbaring di kamar. Ia pun pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara tv. Saat ia sedang asik menonton, Ibunya datang dengan beberapa buah gulungan.

"Sarada, bisa bantu ibu menyunting gulungan ini" ucap Sakura. "gulungan apa itu ibu?" tanya Sarada. "Cuma gulungan materi biasa untuk akademi. Kau tahukan hokage ketujuh menerapkan sistem pembelajaran baru. Salah satunya adalah pengenalan bidang kesehatan dan pengobatan" ucap Sakura.

Sarada mengambil salah satu dokumen berwarna biru. Sarada bersiap membuka gulungan berwarna biru itu. Namun, Sakura dengan cepat mengambil kembali gulungan dari tangan Sarada. "jangan baca yang ini, ini khusus untuk peserta didik Laki-laki dan juga untuk genin laki-laki" ucap Sakura.

"apa sih isinya bu?" tanya Sarada. Sakura mengambil gulungan berwarna merah. "kau baca saja yang ini. Jika ingin tahu tadi itu gulungan apa, baca gulungan ini. Pokoknya gulungan ini adalah kebalikan dari gulungan itu" ucap Sakura.

Sarada pun membaca "hufff, kukira apa" keluh Sarada.

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

Pehatian Sarada dan Sakura kini terfokus pada Suara ketukan pintu itu. "ada apa lagi sih, ini pasti Sensei kamu. Dia pasti lupa menyampaikan sesuatu" ucap Sakura lalu berdiri hendak membukakan pintu. Sarada memasang Muka "masaBodod" dan memilih memfokuskan pada apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini.

2 menit kemudian, Sakura terlihat berlari ke arah dapur. Terdengar bunyi seperti Sakura menyiapkan piring untuk makan. Sarada menjadi bingung. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di tutup dan suara. Sarada mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Pria berambut raven panjang dan mata Onyx memasuki ruang keluarga dengan tenang. Lalu mendekati Sarada. "sayang, maaf karena papa terlambat datang" ucap Sasuke. Sarada terdiam. Ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Marah bercambur senang dan bahagia di rangkai menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang sulit untuk di ungkapkan.

"papa minta maaf ya, Sarada. Papa tidak bisa datang tepat waktu" ucap Sasuke lagi. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sarada, Sasuke mendekati Sarada dan menyentuh dahi Sarada dengan kedua jarinya yaitu jari Telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Ekspresi Sarada pun berubah menjadi ekspresi malu dan bahagia. Terlihat rona di pipinya yang menandakan bahwa dia malu. "maafin papa ya karena datang terlambat" ucap Sasuke sangat lembut. "ya, aku maafin. Tapi lain kali papa jangan telat pulangnya. Ini kan sudah mau imsak, apa papa sudah sahur" kata Sarada.

Ekspresi Sasuke yang awalnya tersenyum pun berubah. Ia dengan cepat bediri tegak dan langsung pergi menuju dapur. Sarada meletakan gulungannya dan langsung menyusul Sasuke. "papa pasti lupa kalau sudah mau imsak?" tanya Sarada. "Hn, papa lupa. Pasti mama kamu sedang menunggu papa" ucap Sasuke.

"awas lo papa, nanti mama marah karena papa terlambat 2 kali" ucap Sarada.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **End Of Chapter 2**

===[][][]==[][][]===

Yang menemukan chapter ini di hari yang sama berarti memiliki tingkat kejelian mata yang tinggi.

Saya tunggu ya Reviewnya. Minimal total reviewnya 5 agar saya melanjutkan membuat Chapter 3 dan 4. Dan akan saya update bersamaan di satu hari.

Cerita pertama saya akan saya pending dahulu, karena saya mau membuang ide yang telah membuat otak saya sumpek.

 **Dalam chapter 3 dan 4, saya ngak kasih bocoran.**

Di tunggu ya reviewnya. Saya lagi butuh dana untuk melanjutkan Pembuatan Chapter 3 dan 4. Serta dana tersebut juga akan di pakai untuk melanjutkan proyek saya yang sebelumnya. Catatan. Dana yang saya maksud adalah Reviews bukan dana dalam wujud uang. Saya ngak butuh uang. Yang saya butuhkan Reviews dan Kuota saja. Hehe

Berhubung ini bulan puasa, berbaik hatilah dengan menyumbangkan satu reviews. InsyaAllah bakalan jadi berkah untuk kita semua.


	3. Chapter 3 : Aktifitas Hari Pertama

**Konoha Menyambut Ramadhan**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family & Drama **

**Chapter 3 : Aktivitas hari Pertama**

 **Pair : BoruSaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Warning : OOC banget, Typo, Geje, EYD Kurang tepat, Islamic Content, Dll**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Pagi hari yang sedikit mendung dengan kecil kemungkinan turun hujan, Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang berlokasi di tempat latihan mereka. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka menunggu kedatangan sang guru yang tak kunjung muncul.

"Sarada, di mana sensei, kau bilang hari ini kita di suruh kumpul" ucap Boruto. "Aku juga tidak tahu, sensei bilang pagi kumpul di tempat biasa" ucap Sarada. "Mungkin sensei lupa memberi tahu jam kumpulnya. Atau sensei ada urusan mendadak" ucap Mitsuki.

"Tidak mustahil karena sensei kita orangnya pelupa, dan juga dia merupakan orang yang sibuk belakangan ini" ucap Sarada. "Sibuk pacaran dengan Bibiku" ucap Boruto. "jadi apa benar Sensei pacaran sama Bibimu, Boruto?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayahku yang bilang. Saat aku tanya ibuku, ibuku malah mengelengkan kepala tak percaya." Boruto berusaha meluruskan perkataannya. "Bisa jadi, mengingat Sensei sangat dekat dengan Hokage ketujuh, pasti mereka sering bertukar pikiran" ucap Mitsuki.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah menunggu kedatangan sensei" ucap Sarada. Boruto lalu menatap langit karena bosan, sementara Mitsuki menatap Boruto. "Pokoknya, jika sensei tidak datang sebelum jam 11, aku akan pulang. Aku ada janji dengan Shikadai dan Inojin untuk bermain game di taman" ucap Boruto.

"Kau lebih peduli dengan teman-teman bermain game dari pada kami, teman satu tim" Sarada kesal ia lalu membuang mukanya. "Kalau kalian suka bermain game, aku pasti mengajak kalian bermain" ucap Boruto. Mitsuki melihat jam tangannya "Sudah mau jam 11, di mana sensei" Mitsuki melihat kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sang guru yang belum juga tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari belakang mereka muncul Konohamaru. "Assalamualaikum" salam Konohamaru membuat Boruto, Sarada maupun Mitsuki kaget. "Se,sensei" ucap mereka bertiga serentak. "Kalian ini bagaimana, jika orang mengucap salam, kalian harus menjawab salam tersebut baru mengucapkan kata yang lain"

"Wa'alaikum Salam" mereka serentak menjawab salam. "Habisnya sensei mengagetkan kami" ucap Boruto. "Sensei minta maaf. Tapi kalian melakukan kesalahan fatal. Seorang shinobi tidak boleh lengah, shinobi tidak mengenal kata kaget dalam segala situasi karena mereka harus selalu siap" ucap Konohamaru.

"INI KEADAANNYA BERBEDA SENSEI" teriak Boruto. "Iya, sensei menyuruh kita kumpul, tetapi malah sensei terlambat berjam-jam" ucap Sarada. "Dan sensei muncul secara mendadak yang membuat kami terkejut" ucap Mitsuki.

"Maaf kalau sensei mengejutkan kalian. Dan maaf karena sensei terlambat, tadi sensei ada keperluan dengan Hokage" ucap Konohamaru. "Sensei terlambat hampir 3 jam, mudah sekali sensei minta maaf." Boruto tidak terima sehingga ia marah. "Jadi ada yang ingin sensei sampaikan?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Sensei menyuruh kita kumpul untuk di beri pemberitahuan, apa itu sensei?" tanya Sarada lagi. "Sensei mau memberitahu pengumuman bahwa, hari ini tidak ada pengumuman dan kalian bisa pulang setelah ini" ucap Konohamaru dengan mudah tanpa kendala sedikitpun.

Sarada pun terduduk, kakinya lemas setelah mendengar perkataan Konohamaru. Mitsuki tersandar di pohon dan menatap langit, sementara Boruto terdiam tak mampu meresapi perkataan sang guru yang berkesan bodoh dan tidak berguna, ia memasang muka tak percaya. Mereka semua di buat Sweatdrop akibat perkataan Konohamaru.

Ingin rasanya Sarada memarahi sang guru. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa melakukankannya. Bukan karena Konohamaru adalah sensei mereka tetapi karena saat ini kaki, tangan, dan mulutnya telah lemas akibat perkataan sang guru yang seperti Masuk ke telinga turun ke hati. Walaupun ia bisa, tapi ia tidak mau memarahi guru karena takut puasanya jadi tidak berkah.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu inti dari Sensei menyuruh kalian datang ke sini. Tapi, Hokage ke enam melarang sensei memberi tahukannya pada kalian sebelum ada perintah dari Hokage ketujuh" ucap Konohamaru.

"Kukira sensei menyuruh kita kumpul hari ini hanya untuk memberi pemberitahuan tidak penting seperti itu" Sarada berangsur membaik dan ia pun berdiri. "Memang pengumuman apa yang ingin sensei beri tahu?" tanya Boruto penasaran. "Itu, rencana Penggelaran Ujiaaaaaaaaa, ahhhhh, kenapa aku mau kasih tau." Konohamaru hampir saja keceplosan untuk menguncapkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia rahasiakan.

"Ujian, ujian apa sensei?" tanya Sarada ikut penasaran. "Mau tahu saja, sudah sensei bilangkan, pemberitahuan itu akan di beri tahu jika Hokage sudah memberi perintah" ucap Konohamaru. Boruto melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 11. "Gawat, sudah jam 11, Shikadai dan Inojin pasti sudah menunggu, aku harus ke taman sekarang" batin Boruto.

"Setelah sensei bubarkan, kalian bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Atau pulang juga tidak masalah" ucap Konohamaru. Boruto terlihat gelisah karena ia telah janji tidak akan datang terlambat. "Sensei, boleh aku pergi sekarang, masalahnya aku ada janji dengan Temanku sekarang" ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan berjanji, kalau kau tidak dapat menempati janjimu, maka akan jadi dosa" ucap Konohamaru. "Baik sensei. Makasih" ucap Boruto. Saat Boruto hendak berlari untuk pergi ke taman, Ponselnya berbunyi dan berdering bersamaan. Terdengar suara siulan dari ponsel Boruto bertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Boruto langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk berlari, ia pun membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut.

 _[[[From : Shikadai]]]_

 _[[[Assalamualaikum Boruto, aku dan Inojin tidak jadi bermain di taman hari ini, dan maaf baru memberi tahu. Aku dan Inojin di ajak ibuku untuk pergi ke desa Suna. Katanya Pamanku yang bernama Kankuro berulang tahun. Dan juga sekalian berbuka bersama di desa Suna. Lain kali saja ya kita main]]]_

Melihat tampang Boruto setelah membaca pesan tersebut membuat Sarada dan Konohamaru ingin tertawa. Mitsuki hanya bisa tersenyum menahan rasa lucunya. "Teman-teman, kita pergi jalan-jalan ayo, mungkin ke taman atau ke kota." Ucap Boruto.

"Kenapa Boruto? bukannya kau tadi ingin main game bersama teman-temanmu yang lain" tanya Sarada. "ya, hanya saja mereka batalkan karena Ibunya Shikadai mengajak mereka ke desa Suna." Ucap Boruto dengan nada kecewa. "Yang tabah ya Boruto." Ucap Mitsuki memberi Boruto semangat yang sebenarnya intinya adalah menyinggung.

"Sensei pergi dulu, ada hal yang harus sensei lakukan. Assalamualaikum." Konohamaru lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah salamnya di jawab.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Di Konoha bagian kota, Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki sedang berjalan mengitari setiap sudut kota yang tidak ada bosannya bagi mereka untuk selalu mengunjunginya. Berbeda dengan Mitsuki, ia menunjukan ekspresi biasa saja karena ia memang tinggal di sana.

Boruto dan Sarada memperhatikan sekitar dengan Ekspresi senang. Waktu yang masih siang memang membuat kota itu tidak begitu ramai. Boruto dan Sarada bisa lebih leluasa berjalan dan melihat setiap sudut kota.

Meskipun mereka sudah sering ke kota, tetapi kota ini selalu berubah setiap minggunya. Selalu berkembang. Dan setiap tahunnya, pasti ada bangunan baru.

Pukul 13.00 atau jam 1 siang, Mereka mulai kelelahan sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi menuju taman yang berada di kota. Fasilitas di taman itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan Fasilitas yang berada di taman desa.

Di sana, terdapat berbagai hiasan menarik, bangku-bangku dengan bentuk menarik, dan juga ada mesin minuman dan makanan ringan. Hanya saja, mesin itu pada bulan Ramadhan berhenti beroperasi. Walau tak jarang ada beberapa pedagang yang berjualan di sana.

Tapi kelemahan dari taman ini adalah udaranya. Kualitas udara di taman kota sangat berbeda dengan kualitas udara di taman desa. Pemandangan taman desa lebih asri karena lebih banyak pohon dan rumput serta beberapa kolam. Sementara, taman kota pohonnya lebih sedikit dan kebanyakan telah di semen. Serta sejauh mata memandang hanya dapat menemukan gedung-gedung pencakar langit saja.

"Bosan juga lama-lama, pantas saja Mitsuki lebih suka berkunjung ke desa," Ucap Boruto. "Aku lebih suka main di desa karena di sana lebih sejuk dan kehidupan penduduknya tentram. Tidak seperti di sini," Ucap Mitsuki.

"Aku lelah, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku mau tidur," Ucap Sarada. "Boruto, boleh aku ikut kamu, numpang tidur siang di rumahmu," Ucap Mitsuki. "Boleh, tapi kenapa kau mau tidur di rumahku." Boruto penasaran sehingga ia mendekati Mitsuki.

"Tidak, hanya saja AC di apartemenku rusak, dan di sana cukup panas kalau siang," Ucap Mitsuki. "baik, ayo kita jalan Mitsuki, Sarada." Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu untuk pulang. Sarada kerumahnya pastinya sementara Mitsuki pulang bersama Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **===[][][]===[][][]===**

 **A/N :** Assalamualaikum. Bagaimana kabarnya? Bagaimana Puasanya? Bagaimana Status hubungannya? **[ngak usah di jawab]**

Saya minta maaf karena Mengupdatenya lama walaupun reviewnya sudah 7.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Vintiligo-NHL** atas pemberitahuannya. Saya kurang memperhatikan. Tapi, Review pertama untuk chapter 1, saya kurang paham di mana letak kesalahannya. Saya baca tapi ngak ada letak ke salahan.

Atau saya yang salah. Mungkin maksud anda paragraft lain tapi saya bacanya yang paragrah lain juga. Kalo bisa di buat penggalannya agar saya tahu letak ke salahannya di mana. _Contoh : "Baik, ayo kita jalan mitsuki, arada." Mereka pun pergi... (kekurangan huruf dan huruf m pada mitsuki harus di ganti M. Terima kasih)._ Agar author tidak kebingungan mencari

Terima kasih lagi Kepada **pha chan, Karan611, YOGA07, Amnoki Budiansah, dan PixelG** atas reviewnya.

 **Chapter ke 4 akan di update beberapa saat lagi. Harap di nantikan bagi yang menunggu.**

Berkenan meninggalkan sesuatu di kotak Review. Semakin banyak semakin bagus dan membuat saya bersemangat. Review yang mengandung unsur penghinaan akan saya hapus. Apalagi ada Review yang sampai mencemarkan nama Chara di atas.

Dan terutama lagi Review yang menyinggung agama (menyinggung hal yang tidak baik untuk agama manapun), bakal saya hapus dan berdoa untuk di beri ganjaran bagi orang tersebut. Berhati-hatilah karena agama bukan di ciptakan oleh manusia. Manusia hanya menyebarkannya.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ngabuburit

**Konoha Menyambut Ramadhan**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family & Drama **

**Chapter 4 : Ngabuburit**

 **Pair : BoruSaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Warning : OOC banget, Typo, Geje, EYD Kurang tepat, Islamic Content, Dll**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Sarada Berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Di bukanya pintu rumah namun usahanya tidak berhasil karena pintu di kunci. "Terkunci, papa dan mama kemana ya?" Sarada pun memeriksa bawah keset namun tak menemukan kunci sama sekali. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang ibu.

 **[Mama, kunci rumah di mana. Aku mau tidur siang]** Pesan yang di tulis Sarada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Saat itu Sarada sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di teras rumahnya. Dan saat itu juga, Ibunya membalas pesan Sarada.

 **[Ibu sedang di rumah bibi Hinata, ibu lupa meninggalkan kunci rumah. Datang dan ambillah di sini]** balasan Sakura. Sarada pun membalas pesan itu lagi **[Malas ma, aku sudah capek. Aku sudah lemas, tadi bocah pirang itu memaksa kami keliling kota].**

Sakura pun membalas lagi pesan Sarada. **[Trus mama harus mengantarkan kuncinya ke sana, mama tidak bisa, di sini mama sedang sibuk].** Membaca itu Sarada diam tak mampu membalas. Ia pun mengambil langkah malas menuju rumah kediaman Uzumaki tersebut.

"Rumah Boruto jauh, aku bisa pingsan kalau begini. Harusnya aku menolak ajakan Boruto untuk jalan-jalan kekota." Batin Sarada.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Boruto dan Mitsuki telah berada di rumah kediaman Hokage ketujuh. Mereka pun membuka pintu. "Assalamu'alaikum, Bu aku pulang." Boruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya di susul Mitsuki. "Wa'alaikumsalam,' ucap Sakura dan Hinata serentak. Boruto pun kaget karena di rumahnya ada Sakura.

"ehh, Bibi Sakura ternyata ada di sini." Boruto nyengir. "Boruto, bisa bibi minta tolong. Tolong antarkan kunci ini ke Sarada. Tadi ia menelepon bibi untuk meminta kunci. Ia bilang ia sudah terlalu lemas untuk pergi ke sini untuk mengambil Kunci." Sakura meminta tolong sambil menunjukan kunci rumahnya.

Boruto pun menerimanya, "Aku pakai bunshin saja ya bibi, aku juga agak lemas." Boruto lalu membentuk segel tangan untuk kage bunshin.

"Oh, Boruto, ibu ada berita. AC kamarmu rusak," ucap Hinata. "R-rusak, kenapa bisa?" Boruto pun menjadi heran. "Dari kemarin siang sampai tadi pagi AC kamarmu tidak kau kasih mati kan. Dan juga sepertinya AC kamarmu juga sudah lama sehingga gampang Rusak." Ucap Hinata.

"Ahh, padahal aku dan Mitsuki mau tiduran di kamar dengan AC." Boruto pun mengeluh. "Bagaimana kalau kalian antar kunci ini lalu kalian tidur di rumah Bibi saja, Bibi baru pasang AC di ruang keluarga, Lagi pula di rumah Bibi kosong dan bibi akan pulang sore," ucap Sakura memberi ide.

Boruto melirik Mitsuki sambil memberi kode "Bagaimana?" kepada Mitsuki. "Terserah kau saja, aku ikutan saja," ucap Mitsuki. "Baikah bibi, kami pergi dulu," ucap Boruto. Mitsuki pun mengikuti Boruto dari belakang.

===[][][]===[][][]===

"Boruto, bagaimana kalau Sarada tidak menerima kita di rumahnya, mungkin kita hanya menganggu acara tidur siangnya," ucap Mitsuki. "Ini kan peritah Bibi Sakura, lagi pula jika AC kamarku tidak rusak, aku lebih memilih tidur di kamarku," ucap Boruto.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, mereka berjumpa dengan Sarada yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah Boruto. "eehh, Sarada. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Boruto. "Aku baru saja mau kerumahmu untuk mengambil kunci rumahku," ucap Boruto. "Kunci ini." Boruto pun menunjukan kunci yang sedang di bawahnya.

Sarada lalu mengambil kunci dari tangan Boruto. "Ya kunci itu, makasih ya Boruto. aku pulang dulu" ucap Sarada. "eeee, tunggu dulu Sarada, kami mau bicara sesuatu." Boruto mengentikan langkah Sarada. "apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sarada.

"Ac di kamarku rusak," Boruto berhenti sejenak dan Sarada mendengar semakin antusias. "Jadi ibumu menyuruh kami ke rumahmu untuk menikmati Ac baru di ruang keluarga." Boruto melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat Sarada kaget.

"Ahh, ngak bisa, tidak bisa, aku yang punya rumah. Jadi aku yang harus mencoba pertama," ucap Sarada tidak terima keputusan ibunya. "Sarada, kami hanya butuh ruang yang dingin untuk melampiaskan rasa lelah kami dan rasa haus kami." Mitsuki pun turut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan itu karena ia tidak mau terima bersih.

Sarada diam untuk berpikir, "Bagaimana ya, kalian hanya menganggu waktu tidurku saja," ucap Sarada bimbang. "Ayolah Sarada, kami tidur di pojokan juga ngak masalah. Asal badan kami terkena suhu dinginnya Ac." Boruto memohon kembali.

"Baiklah, tapi Karpet yang biasanya ada di depan Tv saat ini sedang di cuci. Dan di ruang keluargaku hanya ada satu sofa panjang dan itu tempat aku tidur," ucap Sarada. "Tidur di lantai tidak masalah Sarada, seperti kata Boruto tadi, asal tubuh kami terkena suhu dingin dari Ac."

"Oke, terserah kalian. Ayo ke rumahku sekarang. Badanku sudah lemas, aku mau istirahat." Sarada pun mengambil langkah pertama lalu di ikuti oleh Boruto dan Mitsuki.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Setibanya di rumah Sarada, Sarada langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, tangan, dan kakinya. Boruto dan Mitsuki langsung pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Rumah kediaman Uchiha itu cukup luas dan bahkan sangatlah luas untuk 3 orang.

Sarada pun kembali, ia menghampiri Boruto dan Mitsuki. "Apa kalian sudah Salat?" tanya Sarada.

Boruto mengambil posisi di belakang Sofa, Ac tersebut adalah Ac Buatan konoha pengeluaran terbaru. Bentuknya seperti Ac pada umumnya, hanya saja Lebih ramping dan lebih lebar. Serta penempatannya bukanlah di tembok, melainkan di langit-langit rumah.

Di kediaman Uchiha, Ac tersebut berada tepat di atas Sofa ruang keluarga. Sarada langsung mengambil Posisi di Sofa setelah ia menyalakan Ac. Boruto dan Mitsuki mengambil Posisi di belakang Sofa dan tidur di lantai.

"Apa kalian tidak kedinginan karena tidur di lantai?" tanya Sarada. "Tidak, malah lebih enak," ucap Boruto. Sarada pun menutup matanya untuk tidur. Boruto dan Mitsuki pun menyusul

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada kembali tersadar akibat mendengar suara bersin dari belakang Sofa. Ia pun berdiri dan melihat ke belakang. Boruto sedang pilek. Ia mengucek hidungnya dengan tangannya. "Boruto, ini masih hari pertama dan bahkan belum berbuka, tapi kau sudah pilek."

Sarada pun mematikan Ac dan berharap ke dua orang yang masih tidur itu tidak mengetahui dan berharap pilek Boruto bisa cepat hilang.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Jam 3 sore, Sarada kembali terbangun lagi. Kali ini bukan akibat suara bersin, melainkan suara ponsel yang berdering. Sarada pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Assalamu'alaikum, Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura_

" _Wa'alaikumsalam, aku baru saja bangun, ma." Sarada mengucek matanya._

" _Oh, baiklah, maaf ya ibu pasti membangunkanmu," ucap sakura._

" _Tidak masalah bu, ada apa mama menelepon?" tanya Sarada._

" _Mama tidak pulang, hari ini kita buka puasa bersama di rumah Boruto. Bilang Mitsuki juga," ucap Sakura._

" _Baiklah, tapi aku bilang kalau mereka berdua sudah bangun," ucap Sarada._

" _Terserah kau saja, oh ya Sarada, tolong bantu mama. Nanti kalau teman-temanmu sudah bangun, cari papamu. Bilang dia kalau kita buka puasa bersama di rumah Boruto," ucap Sakura._

" _Mama kan bisa menelepon ayah," ucap Sarada._

" _Ponsel papamu hilang sewaktu melakukan Misi kemarin saat perjalanan pulang. mama tadi sudah menghubungi Paman Naruto, tapi papamu tidak di gedung Hokage. Bantu mama ya cari papamu di sekitar desa ya, Sekalian Ngabuburit," ucap Sakura._

Sarada berpikir untuk sesaat.

" _Baiklah ma, aku jalan setelah 2 orang ini bangun," ucap Sarada._

" _Terima kasih Sayang, mama sedang membantu Bibi Hinata membuat makanan untuk buka, kami sedang membuat makanan yang pokoknya kalian suka," ucap Sakura lalu menutup telepon._

 _(A/N : Pasti ada yang bertanya "Bagaimana Ponsel Sasuke masih tetap hidup. Padahal ia pergi menjalankan misi jauh dari desa dengan listrik dan lagi ia pergi selama seminggu dan selama seminggu itu, ia berada di tempat yang sangat tersembunyi". Jawabannya gampang.)_

 _(Pasti tidak perlu di bilang semua orang sudah tau. Tapi pemikiran setiap orang berbeda. Ini adalah pemikiran Author_ **"Sasuke adalah ninja yang sangat genius dan berelemen Petir. Jika baterai ponselnya sudah habis, Sasuke hanya perlu membuat listrik di sekitar telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia tinggal menaruh baterai di telapak tangannya. Dan Baterai ponsel miliknya kembali penuh"** _hahaha, itu menurut saya sebagai penulisnya. Bagaimana dengan kalian. Silakan di cantumkan di kotak review. Ayo kita lanjutkan)_

===[][][]===[][][]===

Pukul setengah empat. Sarada, Mitsuki, dan tidak lupa Boruto sedang berada di depan rumah Sarada. Mereka tengah siap mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Saat itu, Boruto sedang pilek _(kalian tau sendirikan, kalau orang pilek itu sering ngapain. Author tidak perlu jelaskan."_

"Itukan Boruto, kamu pilek. Makanya jangan tidur di lantai dengan Ac yang menyala," ucap Sarada. "Pilek itu biasa, saat sedang berpuasa, daya tahan tubuh sedikit berkurang. Penyakit yang paling sering muncul saat puasa adalah pilek. Apalagi pilek ini muncul karena kita meminum minuman dingin secara berlebihan dan juga memakai pendingin ruangan berlama-lama," ucap Mitsuki.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari paman Sasuke. Nanti keburu magrib," ucap Boruto. Sarada pun jalan pertama lalu di ikuti Boruto dan Mitsuki. "Kira-kira, ayahku ada di mana ya?" Sarada bingung. "Boruto, kira-kira jika kau jadi ayahku, kau akan berada di mana?" Sarada kembali bertanya.

Boruto berpikir. Ia menatap langit-langit sambil berpikir keras. "Gedung Hokage, kalo bukan di sana berarti di Masjid, kalau tidak ada berarti di Kantor Anbu," ucap Boruto. "Tidak ada di gedung Hokage, ibuku tadi sudah menelepon ayahmu. Dan jika di Masjid bisa jadi. Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 4, buat apa ayahku berada di sana. Dan jika di Kantor Anbu, mungkin ada, tapi kita tidak bisa masuk."

"Kalau ke kantor Anbu, Boruto kan bisa. Dia punya akses ke segala tempat," ucap Mitsuki. "hey Mitsuki, apa kau lupa, dulu kan aku pernah mengajakmu untuk memanggil ayahku di kantor Anbu, tapi kita tidak di ijinkan masuk," ucap Boruto. "Siapa tahu kita di beri izin, dulu kan kita belum Genin," ucap Mitsuki.

"Sama saja, apa kalian tidak baca peraturan yang terpampang besar-pesar di pintu Masuk kantor Anbu. Selain Jounin dan Petinggi Konoha di larang masuk," ucap Sarada. "ahaaa, aku tahu, ayo kita ke kantor ayahku saja," ucap Boruto.

"Bukanya aku sudah bilang, ayahku tidak ada di kantor Hokage, Ayahmu sendiri yang bilang Boruto," ucap Sarada sedikit kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku, kita kesana, minta ayahku melacak Chakra ayahmu," ucap Boruto. "Benar, tumben otakmu lancar Boruto. Apa karena puasa membuat otakmu lebih pintar," ucap Sarada.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Gedung Hokage. Jangan buang waktu lagi. Aku belum mencari makanan untuk berbuka" ucap Mitsuki. "Oh ya, aku belum memberi tahumu, kau di undang Ibu Boruto dan Ibuku untuk menghadiri buka bersama di rumah Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Benarkah, buka bersama dengan Hokage dan Sasuke?" ucap Mitsuki tak percaya. "ya, apa kau tidak mendengarkan" ucap Sarada. "Aku dengar, hanya saja aku hampir tak percaya karena begitu bahagia," ucap Sarada. "Ayo kita jalan ke kantor ayahku. Buang-buang waktu saja," ucap Boruto.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Setibanya di Gedung Hokage, Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki menuju meja informasi. "Tuan muda, apa anda mau bertemu dengan tuan Hokage?" tanya seorang perempuan di meja Informasi.

"Ya, ayahku ada kan di ruangannya?" Boruto balik menanyai perempuan itu. "Ya, beliau ada di ruangannya." Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang Anbu menghampiri Boruto dan teman-temannya. "Tuan muda, mari aku antar ke ruangan Hokage," ucap Anbu tersebut.

"Tidak usah, kami bisa sendiri," ucap Boruto menolak. "Maaf tuan muda, tapi ini adalah kebijakan baru di gedung Hokage. Setiap orang wajib melapor ke meja ini untuk menyampaikan tujuannya. Kemudian ia akan di arahkan oleh seorang Anbu," ucap perempua itu.

Mau tidak mau, Boruto harus mengikuti kebijakan yang di buat ayahnya itu. Mereka pergi menuju ruang kerja hokage sambil di kawal oleh seorang Anbu.

Setibanya di depan pintu ruang kerja Hokage, Anbu tersebut mengetuk pintu lalu berkata "Tuan Hokage, tuan muda ingin menemui anda," ucap Anbu tersebut pada Naruto di dalam ruangan. Naruto pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Assalamu'alaikum" ucap Mereka serentak saat memasuki ruang kerja Hokage. "wa'alaikumsalam, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto. "Paman Shikamaru di mana? Apa ayah kerja sendiri hari ini?" Boruto balik bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Paman Shikamaru pergi bersama keluarganya ke desa Suna, kalian mau apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Tuan Hokage, aku di minta ibuku mencari ayah untuk memberi tahukan kalau kita mau berbuka puasa bareng di rumah anda. Tapi aku tidak tau ayahku ada di mana," ucap Sarada.

"Terus, kenapa tanya paman, paman tidak tahu di mana ayahmu berada. Tadi siang dia memang bersamaku. Tapi kemudian ia pulang," ucap Naruto. "Kami tadi ada di rumah Sarada, tapi tidak ada keberadaan Paman Sasuke di sana. Pintu rumah saja masih terkunci," ucap Boruto.

"Hokage bisa bantu kami melacak keberadaan ayah Sarada?" tanya Mitsuki. "Baik, tapi kalian harus bersabar karena ini bukan ke ahlian Paman," ucap Naruto lalu menutup matanya. Ia memakai Senjutsu untuk melacak Sasuke.

"Aku mendapatkannya, dia ada di rumah." Naruto masih menutup matanya saat ia mengucapkan kata itu. "Dia ada di kamar, Frekuensi Chakranya labil. Artinya Sasuke sedang tidur," ucap Naruto lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan menampakan mata Senjutsu bercampur mata Kyubi berwarna Orange sedikit kemerahan dan tak lama kemudian, mata itu kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Ayahmu ada di rumah Sarada," ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin. Kami saja tadi berada di rumah Sarada," ucap Boruto tak percaya. "Pantas saja, sedari tadi aku merasakan chakra seseorang di rumah Sarada," ucap Mitsuki.

"Aku di bodohi ayahku, tapi bagaimana ia bisa ada di rumah dan kita tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan pintu masih terkunci," ucap Sarada. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi bangunkan ayah Sarada, beritahu dia," ucap Naruto.

Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

===[][][]===[][][]===

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sarada memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar ayahnya sementara Boruto dan Mitsuki menunggu di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Sarada kembali. "Teman-teman, sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu. Aku mau mandi. Nanti aku datang ke rumahmu bersama ayahku," ucap Sarada.

"Oh iya, ini sudah jam setengah lima, aku juga mau mandi," ucap Mitsuki. "aku juga mau pulang, ayo Mitsuki, kita jalan," ucap Boruto. Sarada pun turut mengantar mereka pulang sampai di depan pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha. "Sampai jumpa Sarada," ucap Boruto dan Mitsuki serentak.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **===[][][]===[][][]===**

 **A/N :** tidak ada banyak yang perlu di bicarakan.

Pertama mohon maaf karena keterlambatan saya untuk mengupdate. Ini karena masalah ide dan kuota.

Kedua Saya mau berterima kasih kepada yang telah membaca chapter yang sebelumnya. Dan mohon maaf saya tidak membalas Review untuk chapter ke 3 karena saya mengupload chapter ini bersamaan dengan pengupdatean chapter ke 3.

Untuk Chapter kelima, akan berbicara mengenai Buka Bersama tentunya. Dan Insya allah akan selesai dalam waktu 3 hari.

Pokoknya cerita ini akan selesai sebelum lebaran. Dan kemungkinan sekali Update akan ada 2 chapter sekaligus.

Pengupdatean Chapter memang sangat bergantung pada Kuota dan jaringan. Jadi jika ada keterlambatan Update, mohon di maklumi.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Jika bersedia, tinggalkanlah komentar walau hanya 3 atau 5 kata. Reviews anda semua sangat menentukan hasil dari chapter selanjutnya. Semakin banyak Reviews, semakin cepat pula pengupdatean.

 **Catatan :** yang mengikuti Cerita _**Kehidupan Baru Boruto**_ _,_ dan bertanya kapan akan di update. Saya memberitahukan bahwa, cerita itu akan di lanjutkan nanti. Saat ini akan di pending dahulu. (author kehabisan ide karena ruang memori untuk ide sudah di penuhi cerita lain)

Kemungkinan setelah lebaran akan di lanjutkan. Doakan author mendapat Rezeki nanti saat lebaran sehingga dapat mengupdate cerita lagi. _***Di lempar sendal.**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Buka Bersama

**Konoha Menyambut Ramadhan**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family & Drama **

**Chapter 4 : Ngabuburit**

 **Pair : BoruSaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Warning : OOC banget, Typo, Geje, EYD Kurang tepat, Islamic Content, Dll**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kediaman Hokage ketujuh Konohagakure pun menjadi sangat sibuk menjelang berbuka puasa. Boruto dan Mitsuki sedang mengangkat kursi untuk di pinggirkan. Sakura dan Hinata hilir mudik karena menyiapkan makanan di ruang tamu.

Konohamaru dan Hanabi sebagai tamu yang di undang oleh Naruto pun turut membantu dengan merapikan ruang tamu yang akan di pakai untuk melangsungkan acara buka bersama. Karpet pun di gelar di lantai rumah kediaman Hokage itu.

Hinata dan Sakura memilih berbuka puasa dengan lesehan di ruang tamu. Lesehan adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah di coba ke dua keluarga itu untuk menikmati makanan. Tapi mengingat meja di kediaman Uzumaki hanya muat untuk 6 orang saja, dan orang yang di undang lebih dari 8 orang, akhirnya lesehan adalah jalan terakhir agar semua orang dapat duduk.

Setelah semua persiapan telah selesai, Boruto dan Mitsuki duduk di sofa yang kini berada di dekat tembok. Konohamaru dan Hanabi berlesehan di lantai mengikuti sang pemilik rumah Uzumaki Hinata. Sakura pun menyesuaikan diri.

Boruto dan Mitsuki duduk di sofa sambil bermain ponsel mereka untuk menunggu waktu berbuka. Sarada dan Sasuke pun akhirnya tiba. Sasuke langsung ikut lesehan di samping istrinya—Uchiha Sakura.

Sarada masuk dan menyaksikan kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap ponsel mereka dan tidak peduli dengan kedatangannya. Sarada yang merasa di abaikan pun menyusul ayahnya untuk duduk di lantai.

Merasa ada yang kurang, Sarada bertanya pada Hinata. "Bibi Hinata, Himawari di mana?" tanya Sarada. "Hima? Dia buka puasa dengan kakeknya di kediaman hyuuga. Kakeknya memaksa himawari menemainya buka puasa karena kita menculik Hanabi," jawab Hinata.

"Himawari yang malang, dia tidak ikut buka bersama dengan kita di sini. Ayah memaksanya ikut buka bersama di kediaman Hyuuga, hihihi," ucap Hanabi sambil cengengesan. "Ayah di mana, padahal ini sudah mau magrib, tapi kenapa dia belum datang," ucap Boruto gelisah karena takut ayahnya akan terlambat.

"Tadi Hokage bilang beliau mau menjemput Kakashi sensei," ucap Konohamaru. Boruto pun tertarik dengan pembicaraan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk ikut lesehan. Mitsuki yang merasa tidak enak pun menyusul Boruto. "Jadi kakek Kakashi juga ikut buka bersama?" ucap Boruto.

"Ya, jika Kakashi sensei mau. Sekarang tuan Hokage sedang menjemputnya," ucap Konohamaru. Di saat yang lain sedang fokus bercerita dan menunggu waktu berbuka, Sasuke terlihat tenang. Ia membaca sebuah buku.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi tiba. "Assalaimu'alaikum," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit keras. Yang berada di dalam pun menjawab dengan serentak. "Ramai juga ternyata, kukira cuma keluarga Naruto," ucap Kakashi kagum. "Tuan Hokage keenam, maaf ya, berhubung meja keluarga kami tidak mencukupi, jadi lesehan saja," ucap Hinata.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tidak masalah, makan dengan cara seperti ini dapat mempererat tali Silahturahmi," ucap Kakashi. "Sebentar lagi beduk, ayo bersiap," ucap Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang menunggu Azan Magrib yang akan terdengar sebentar lagi. Perhatian Naruto yang awalnya terpusat pada makanan dan jam tiba-tiba teralih ke Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. Tepatnya sebuah Novel.

"Sejak kapan kau suka membaca Novel, Sasuke?" tanya Boruto heran. Sasuke melihat Naruto sekilas lalu menutup novel itu. "Aku tidak menyukai novel. Ini milik Sarada. Tadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya membelikan novel ini saat perjalanan kemari," ucap Sasuke lalu memberikan Novel itu pada Naruto. "Lihatlah Covernya, aku takut isi dalamnya juga seperti Covernya, penuh dengan adegan kekerasan dan Pornografi, makanya aku membacanya untuk di sunting lalu ku berikan pada Sarada setelah selesai," lanjut Sasuke.

"Itu di perlukan agar anak-anak kita selamat dari hal semacam itu," ucap Naruto. "Ayah, aku pernah baca, aku pernah beli yang part 1, ini part 2 dan kujamin tidak ada kekerasan di atas ambang kewajaran apalagi pornografi. Itu cuma cover, gambar untuk mempermanis cerita saja." Sarada membela dirinya lalu berusaha mengambil novel itu dari tangan Naruto namun, usahanya sia-sia karena Sasuke mengambil kembali novel itu dari tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Yah, kembalikan Novelku, itu kan aku beli dengan uangku sendiri," ucap Sarada. "ayah akan kembalikan setelah ayah selesai membaca dan menyatakan novel ini layak untuk kau baca." Sasuke masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perbincangan ayah dan anak itu pun ikut angkat bicara. "Sasuke, kau memang benar, sebagai ayah yang baik kau ingin menjauhkan anakmu dari hal-hal berbau kekerasan dan Pornografi, tapi jangan terlalu keterlaluan juga."

"Tapi sensei, aku hanya menyunting novel ini. Dan jika telah lulus penilaianku, aku akan kembalikan," ucap Sasuke membela dirinya. "Kembalikan novel Sarada, Sasuke. Biarkan Sarada sendiri yang menilai apakah novel itu pantas atau tidak untuknya," Sakura pun turut ambil bagian.

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir. "Dari apa yang telah kubaca, cerita ini memang mengandung unsur kekerasan. Pornografinya memang belum ada, tapi aku akan terus memperhatikan kelayakan novel yang di baca oleh putriku." Sasuke pun mengembalikan Novel itu kepada Sarada. Sarada menerimanya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Setelah Sasuke mengembalikan Novel Sarada, terdengar suara Azan. Semua orang yang berada di kediaman Uzumaki pun menunjukan muka bahagia.

"Allhamdulilah," ucap semua orang yang berada di kediaman Hokage. "Sudah Azan, ayo kita berdoa, Kakashi sensei yang akan memimpin karena dia yang lebih tua di sini," ucap Naruto. Kakashi pun di buat kaget. Matanya mendadak melotot akibat ucapan Naruto yang menyuruhnya memimpin doa. Tapi, Kakashi menerimanya dengan pasrah.

"Mari kita tundukan kepala seraya menadahkan tangan kita untuk berdoa," ucap Kakashi. Kakashi pun melanjutkan "Sebelum kita berdoa, marilah kita menutup mata dan jangan memfokuskan perhatian kita pada makanan dan minuman yang berada di depan kita."

"Berdoaaaaaaa," ucap Kakashi namun belum selesai. "-lah dengan khusyuk dan harus menghiraukan segala macam gangguan yang akan kita alami," lanjut kakashi. Ternyata sebelumnya kakasih menyelesaikan perkataannya, semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Hokage ke tujuh itu langsung berdoa. Namun mereka kaget saat Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kakashi pun memimpin doa berbuka puasa dengan khusyuk. Pengucapan ia sengaja buat berlama-lama. Boruto dan Mitsuki serta Sarada gelisah karena pengucapan doa yang lama. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena mereka tau ini adalah rencana Kakashi untuk membalas perkataan Naruto.

Setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan membaca doa, Dengan cepat Boruto mengambil minuman yang berada di hadapannya dan langsung meneguknya. Mitsuki dan Sarada pun tidak mau kalah sehingga ia mengambil dengan cepat lalu meminumnya dengan cepat juga.

Kakashi mengambil minumannya lalu membalik badannya dan membuka perlahan Maskernya dan meminum minumannya. Di belakangnya, Naruto terlihat sedang berusaha mencari celah agar dapat melihat Kakashi. Sasuke juga terlihat antusias memperhatikan Kakashi.

"Hey, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, kalau minum perlahan-lahan. Jangan minum cepat-cepat nanti kalian tersedak," ucap Konohamaru. "Sudahlah Konohamaru, biarkan saja. Lebih baik kau minum minumanmu, kau tunggu apa," ucap Naruto. "Oh iya, aku terlalu fokus akibat ulah Anak muridku," ucap Konohamaru sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Setelah semua telah minum, Sakura dan Hinata berserta Hanabi mengambil piring lalu di letakan di depan setiap orang. "Hari ini, aku dan Hinata memasak makanan istimewa untuk kalian," ucap Sakura. Tetapi, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, dan Kakashi menjadi bingung saat melihat makanan itu.

"H-Hinata, ini semua apa?" tanya Naruto. "Aku belum pernah melihat masakan-masakan ini, bahkan selama aku pergi berkelana," ucap Sasuke. "Itu, yang di tusuk itu apa bu?" ucap Boruto.

"Itu Sate, itu daging yang di tusuk lalu di lumuri saus kacang Boruto," ucap Hinata. "Yang di bungkus daun pisang itu apa bu?" tanya Sarada. "Itu namanya pepes, biasanya isinya ikan. Tapi kami memakai daging Sapi," ucap Sakura. "Apa ini Sop," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuka sebuah makanan yang berkuah dengan beberapa jenis sayuran.

"Ya, kami sedang mencoba masakan luar negeri," ucap Hanabi. "Perkedel, aku sudah lama tidak memakan makanan ini. Aku suka sekali ini," ucap Kakashi lalu mendekatkan perkedel itu ke dekat mulutnya. Tepatnya penutup mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba kakashi terhenti. Matanya melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang sepertinya juga tengah meliriknya. Boruto dan Sarada dan tak lupa Mitsuki juga memperhatikan Kakashi. Konohamaru dan Hanabi tak kalah antusias memperhatikan Kakashi yang akan makan. Sakura dan Hinata terlihat santai karena mereka tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus untuk menyiapkan makan untuk sang suami.

"Gawat, aku lupa kalau ini akan ada acara makannya. Ini adalah hal yang gawat, tak mungkin aku makan sambil bersembunyi," batin Kakashi. Ia lalu mengembalikan perkedel yang ia pegang kembali ketempatnya.

"Ada apa sensei, kenapa di kembalikan. Apa sensei tidak mau mencicipinya?" tanya Sakura. "Sensei baru ingat. Hari ini sensei janji pada Guy untuk mengajaknya berbuka puasa di Kedai ramen. Sepertinya sensei sudah semakin pikun," ucap Kakashi lalu berdiri perlahan.

"Jadi apa sensei mau ke rumah Guy Sensei?" tanya Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau aku panggilkan Guy sensei untuk ikut berbuka di sini?" tawar Naruto. "Tidak, aku akan belikan dia ramen saja," ucap Kakashi lalu berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu sensei, sabar. Bagaimana kalau aku bungkuskan makanan, lalu Kakashi sensei dan Guy sensei bisa makan di rumah sensei saja," ucap Hinata. "Terserah kau saja Hinata." Kakashi pun mendekat.

Sakura dan Hinata mengambil makanan untuk di bungkus untuk di berikan pada Kakashi. Setelah itu, Kakashi pergi. "Aku jalan dulu. Terima kasih atas makanan dan minumannya. Assalamu'alaikum," ucap Kakashi.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

===[][][]===[][][]===

"Gagal lagi, rencana kita kayaknya selalu gagal," ucap Naruto. "Ini karena kau sedari tadi melirik Kakashi sensei, Naruto," ucap Sasuke. "Aku, kau juga memperhatikan Kakashi sensei juga," ucap Naruto tak mau di salahkan.

"Kalian berdua hentikan, apa kalian tidak malu sama putra dan putri kalian," ucap Sakura marah. "apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal. "Tidak ada, hanya masalah kecil," ucap Naruto. Sasuke langsung diam saat melihat tatapan Sakura.

"Kalian itu sudah tidak muda lagi, jangan bikin malu diri kalian dengan perkelahian semacam ini terus," ucap Sakura. Boruto dan Sarada hanya dapat menyaksikan drama itu tanpa mampu berkomentar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan acara makan kita, apa kalian tidak lapar," ucap Naruto. Hinata lalu memberikan piring yang telah berisi nasi dan lauk pada Naruto. Beda dengan Hinata, Sakura sepertinya kesal sehingga dia hanya memberikan Sasuke piring berisi nasi saja. "Ambil lauknya sendiri." Sakura lalu mengabaikan Sasuke yang telah membuat Moodnya buruk. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengambil lauk dan menatap Naruto yang telah makan. Naruto pun menampilkan senyum mengejek yang membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

===[][][]==[][][]===

Acara makan di buka bersama pun telah selesai. Semua telah kenyang setelah menyantap masakan yang di buat Sakura dan Hinata. Boruto dan Mitsuki dan tak lupa Sarada merasa puas karena rasa haus dan laparnya telah hilang.

Hinata dan Sakura di bantu dengan Hanabi membawa piring kotot dan makanan sisa ke dapur. Merasa perempuan sendiri di ruang tamu, Sarada pun turut membantu Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berdiri. "ayo, ayo Sholat magrib. Ayo cepat semua berdiri," ucap Naruto.

"Boruto, ayo berdiri," ajak Mitsuki. "Sabar ah, aku masih kenyang," ucap Boruto. "Boruto! ayo Sholat, makanya jangan makan terlalu banyak," ucap Mitsuki. "Oke, bantu aku berdiri," ucap Boruto.

"Konohamaru, pergi ke dapur dan ajak mereka Sholat dulu," ucap Naruto. "baik, bang" ucap Konohamaru lalu pergi menuju dapur. "Naruto, kita mau Sholat di mana?" tanya Sasuke. "Tenang, ada ruangan yang biasa kami pakai kalau sholat berjamaah. Ruangannya besar kok santai saja," ucap Naruto.

Setelah semua telah siap, Naruto memimpin Semua orang untuk mengambil wudhu di halaman belakang. Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali memimpin semua orang untuk ke lantai atas menuju sebuah ruangan yang akan mereka pakai Sholat.

Setibanya di sana, "Siapa yang mau jadi imam?" tanya Naruto. "Kau saja Naruto," ucap Sasuke. "Kau saja Sasuke, kau yang lebih Tua, aku lahir beberapa bulan setelah kau lahir," ucap Naruto. "Kau yang Hokage dan juga pemilik rumah, jadi kau yang jadi imam," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi imam. Aku saja sudah yang jadi imam dari pada waktu sholat Magrib keburu habis" ucap Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun mengisi tempat sebagai Imam. Semua jamaah merapikan posisi.

"Boruto, Mitsuki, kalian di tengah sebagai pembatas jarak antara Hokage dan Sasuke," ucap Sakura. "Mungkin mereka bisa-bisa membuat ribut," ucap Hinata. "Tidak perlu kalian bilang, aku akan jauh-jauh dari si Teme ini," ucap Naruto. "Diam Dobe, kau ini bagaimana. Mau sholat saja masih ribut," ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura dan Hinata mengelus dada mereka. "Syukur Sarada ini perempuan, jika Sarada laki-laki, Dia dan Boruto pasti akan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke dan Naruto," ucap Hinata. "Ya, sangat mirip keributannya" ucap Sakura. Dengan sedikit eheman dari Konohamaru, Suasana kembali sunyi. Sholat pun di mulai dengan tenang dan berakhir tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **The End Of All Chapter**

 **===[][][]===[][][]===**

 **A/N :** Akhirnya cerita sampingan telah berakhir. Ini sekaligus menjadi cerita ke dua yang telah tamat.

Saya berterima kasih atas dukungan bebepa orang yang telah saya sebutkan di chapter sebelumnya yang telah mendukung keberlanjutan chapter ini.

Terima kasih yang telah setia dan mau membaca Cerita sampingan ini.

Saya undur diri. Sampai jumpa lagi di kelanjutan Chapter dari Cerita Kehidupan Baru Boruto Chapter 14. Yang insya allah bakalan di rilis (macam film saja) setelah lebaran hari ke dua atau ke tiga.


End file.
